


Chubby Bunny

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [42]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU human, Chubby!Alfred, Chubby!America, First fic of 2020, M/M, Romano loves him, Short Chapters, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: Short chapters with Chubby!America and his lover Romano ! human au, this has not really a summary yet
Relationships: America/South Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Anime [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082685
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Chubby cheeks gave a slight jiggle as the owner licker his ice cream as if it was his last one, giving sometimes a moan how good it taste and licking it slow or sucking it as it was a hot day and the ice cream melted at some places faster .

' Can you eat it more erotic ? ' Asked the other his lover as he was just drinking his coffee, drinking it slowly and made a face .' Damn this shit is nasty .'

' Then why did you come here ? ' Asked his chubby lover bit confused but then focused more on his ice cream .

' Because someone shitty decided we should come here, and then someone idiotic told me their coffee is good .'

' Wonder who that will be .' The other smiled idiotic .

' Yeah Alfred who will that be .'

Alfred did not answer his lover as he sucked more of his treat and moaned when it went down his throat .

Some were looking, some did try not to look but in the end everyone is looking .

' You sound like a whore .' Some people looked shocked at the italian man, wondering how he can say that and thinking he can get away with it .

' You like it when I sound like a whore .'

 _He got away with it !_ Everyone thought shocked .

' Oh damnit now it's on my hands .' As Alfred greedily sucked on his fat finger, pushing it in and out making sucking noises .

Many gulped at that sight .

Suddenly Alfred's ice cream met the ground, making the chubby american cry .' Why did you do that .'

' You gonna get more home .' Red cheeks with a scowl on his face .' Maybe on the bed .' He whispered hotly in Alfred's ear, making the other squirm a bit with red cheeks himself .

' Whatever you say Romano ~ ' As he kissed his cheek .


	2. Chapter 2

' Romano ! ' Alfred whines as he tried to get his pants on .

' What now ? '

' I don't wanna go ! ' He tried to suck in but his pants still won't fit .

' Alfred you don't get away with this you hear me ! You gonna get with me to the dinner party ! ' The italian man shouted from the bathroom .

' But I hate those kind of parties ! '

' Liar last time you said you loved the food ! '

' I lied the food was horrible ! '

' You eat seven plates ! '

' Out of kindness and being polite ! ' And he sucked in again, but the pants was too stubborn .

' To Francis ? Really Alfred who you trying to fool my brother ? '

' You both have the same genes ! '

' Yeah maybe so but the brain cells that he was suppose to get were never delivered ! '

Alfred was quiet for a minute looking angry at the pants and his fat self .' True ..' He answered with a weak voice .

_Why am I so fat ? Last year this pants fits me like a glove, I was full muscle and the sports man of the family ! What the fuck happened Alfred !_

' You ready or not ? ! ' 

' Almost still getting the pants on ! '

' What's wrong with it ? ' He heard Romano's voice come closer .' Nothing ! Nothing ! Wait a minute ! ' He panicked as he tried one last time .

' Is ...' But Alfred got the pants on with a smile he turned around .' He fits ! ' 

' Alfred ... Take those off before ...'

Then the buttoms pops off so fast Romano barely avoided it before it hit a vase .

' Fuck ! '

Both looked shocked for a minute .' That .. Enough I am not going .. I don't wanna go ! And you can't ..'

' Honey, babe, my lovely bunny calm down .'

Romano was suddenly very sweet as he got up and kissed Alfred's chubby cheeks as fat tears rolled over .' It's not your fault .'

' It is ! I am fat and stupid and everybody hates me ! '

' None of that is true ! ' Romano said as holds Alfred close .' It is ...' He whispered back . ' Is it true ? '

' What ? '

' That my tears taste like gravy ...'

' Is that a joke be ... Okay which bastard told you that ? ' Romano asked as he noticed Alfred was serious .' Gilbert .'

' Gilbert has to do it without his penis for the rest of his life .' Romano decided .' But no if you really want to know your tears don't taste like gravy, it taste like sadness and I don't want you to be sad .'

' But I am fat .'

' So what I love you the way you are ! What does it matter ! '

' It's not healthy ! '

' Cut the healthy crap because Alfred not everyone is the same, some people yes look maybe better in the eyes of someone who is always put down because society decided they are not worth it because their mind of what beauty is are very very high up .'

But Romano smiled as kissed his lips softly .' But that does not mean you should not love yourself, and when you love yourself you see that there are people who don't care what you look like because they love seeing you . And you aint stupid I saw your diploma so don't lie .'

' Sorry ..' He blushed a bit .' Don't worry and by the way those pants ... Those were Feliciano's .'

Then Alfred looked shocked .' But they were on my side of the drawner ! '

' I told you the idiot has no brain cells, it's almost illigal to let him drive .'

Romano stood up and looked for Alfred's clothes .' Here are your new pants .'

' New ... You sure they ...'

' I know your body Alfred and I know how you want your pants so put them on .'

He whiped his tears away and put his clothes on .

As he was done and looked in the mirror .

He felt good ... He felt good about himself and he feels no anger or disgust at his reflection . Romano stood next to him .' I love you sweet chubby .' As he kissed on his cheeks making Alfred smile .' And I love you my italian .'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to chapter 2 Romano takes revenge

The party was hosted by Romano's family and that of Feliciano's fiance Ludwig .

Romano hated those parties because his parents are not the nicest people, and he just can't stand Ludwig his judgeful eyes as Alfred was enjoying a cake his mother made .

' Oh what a cutie pie that you are ! ' Squeeled the german woman as she just watched Alfred with fond eyes, even that stuffed potato head 's father smiled and looked fondly at Alfred .

' You sure got yourself a catch Romano, Alfred has a good head on his shoulders .' 

' Thank you Mr. Beilschmidt .' Romano said with a tiny smile .' Oh you can say Hans, we are almost family ! ' The man laughed .

' Father do you want something to drink ? ' Ludwig asked .

' No thank you ...' But Ludwig was already gone .' Okay my answer was not needed ...' He looked at his wife like asking why their son is acting strange, but she seems also to have no clue .

' Oh looks like a piggy got confused and got into the house .'

Alfred tensed and only Romano noticed as he hissed as a cat .

' Gilbert where were you ? ' His mother asked him fast .

' Out .' Gilbert grinned .

Romano almost let his wine glass break as Gilbert then looked at Alfred .' Hey there chubby long time no see .' He said as soon everyone's attention was on Ludwig who returns with glasses .

' Shut your pie hole .' Romano whispered back .

' What's got in your ass, not him here that's for ..' Gilbert yelped as wine splashed all over him, making everyone look in shock .' Oh sorry Gilbert you know how clumsy I am .'

' You little shi ..'

' Gilbert ! It was an accident ! ' Hans said as he holds his son back .' He did it on ..'

' Just go change in nicer clothes, those were dirty anyway .' As his mother pointed at the mud on the end of Gilberts pants .

' Fucking hell .'

' And leave your dirty language at your room too ! ' Hans scowled watching the other go .

' I am so sorry .' Romano said .' My hands have sometimes a mind of their own .' 

' Don't worry about it son you did not do anything wrong .'

Ludwig's parents totally believed Romano .

If Alfred and Ludwig did not know Romano went to an acting school none would ever know if it was an accident or not .. Feliciano never noticed a thing as his head was in the clouds .

' I will apologize anyway so excuse me .' Alfred tried to stop him, but the smell of good food lead him away from the group asswell .

As the party was over and both lovers went home Alfred asked him .' Where was Gilbert I did not see him the whole night .' As he licked his fingers from the last pie he could take .

' Who knows .' Romano smirked .

The next day Ludwig almost got a heart attack as he and Feliciano slept at his parents house and he had to wake Gilbert .

He was gagged with his wirst and legs tied to the bed, and the wax all over his body .

Ludwig prayed as Romano did not even spared his asshole and penis .


	4. Chapter 4

' This pasta is really good ! ' Said Alfred as he pushed more of the delicious pasta in his mouth .

' Veee thank you Alfred ! ' Feliciano smiled feeling happy at the compliment .

' But not to be rude, but Romano's pasta is better ! ' Alfred gave a small smile but Feliciano laughed .' So I could steal your heart .' Romano admits with red cheeks .

' You stole them with your butter cookies .'

' Veee ~ ' 

Everyone was done eating except Alfred as he ate his fifth plate, as soon as the plate was empty Ludwig took it to plate it in the dishwasher .

Alfred looked with wide eyes at him .' B-but .. The sauce dude ! ' 

' What ? ' Ludwig looked confused as Romano crossed his arms .' He says he wanted to sauce too, you stupid potato sucker .' 

' He can live without it for a day .' Ludwig answered back .' Luddy don't be mean ! ' Feliciano whines .

' My sauce ...' Alfred pouted so hard that his chubby cheeks made his pout bigger .

Making Romano's heart melt and feeling protective at Alfred's sad eyes .' How about when we get home I make you some sauce .' He said with a kiss on the cheek .

' Really ..' Alfred turned to him with hope in his eyes .

' You gonna make more ? But I have enough in the pot .' Feliciano said as he got up .' Take some with you .' He offered .

' No Feliciano you don't have to, I do want that bastard over there in the corner thinking about his actions .'

' I only look out for his health .'

' More like you don't have patience and are just a bastard like that brother of yours .'

' Don't fight .' Alfred says as he went up along with Romano, making his chair go backwards .

' Let's go home .'

With that they left to go home .' Thank you for the invite Feliciano ! ' Alfred waved at the happy italian as he and his lover walked to the car .' Be careful ! ' Feliciano says .

As the two were in the car, Feliciano could hear Alfred saying he could not wait to eat Romano's super delicious sauce .

As the couple drove off Feliciano stopped smiling and crossed his arms as he pouted at Ludwig .

' What now ? '

' Why can't you be romantic ! ' He whines as fast as Ludwig asked .' I wanna have a boyfriend like Alfred too ! '

' ... You want me fat ? '

' Yes ! '

Ludwig looked with a stupid face at Feliciano .' At least Alfred compliments Romano's food every chance he gets, he eats more plates and looks like he enjoys it too .... You look like you have to eat needles ! ' 

Ludwig was first shocked because Feliciano is not the person to complain like that, but remembers his father in law told him that italians take pride in their food .

_**When a partner complain every second of the food, and don't take much is an insult .** _

' Ludwig ! ' Feliciano looked angry .' You will be in the corner tonight you hear me ! ' And with small italian insult the italian man stomped to the kitchen .

Leaving Ludwig with his own thoughts .

_Scheiße ._


	5. Chapter 5

Romano sneezed as the cold wind hit his face hard .

' You okay ? ' Asked his chubby lover worried, as he nibbles his donut .

 _S-so cute !_ Romano thought as he felt himself smiling at Alfred .

' Y-yeah it's just cold .' 

' I told you to put a thick coat on .'

' Maybe but it is still not too cold for that .'

They walked on and Romano sneezed again this time shivering .

Alfred put the last donut piece in his mouth, and took his jacket off . He put it on Romano with ease .

' Alfred ..'

' Romantic right ! ' Alfred grin almost blinded the italian .' T-thank you ...' Romano could smell Alfred's smell on the jacket .

Suddenly they heard whispers as a group of teenagers, smirked and pointed at Alfred's cute belly .

' What a pig ! ' Said one a dumb teenage boy .

' Who ever want that .' Said then one slutty teenage girl .

Alfred looked down not daring to look up, Romano then kissed Alfred on the forehead .' Wait here .' He says as he gave Alfred the jacket back, and went to those teens .

Alfred looked surprised but the moment he turned around, the teenagers were bailing their eyes out with Romano scolding them like no tomorrow .

' And don't let me ever see you again ! '

' Yes sir ! ' And then they run off not even looking back .

' What happened ? ' Alfred walked to him but Romano was faster, he hugs him as he kissed him on the lips .

Sighs as he felt the nice plump lips against his own .' Don't worry about it .' He whispers against them, making Alfred now shiver .

' How about I make us some cacao after a little fun .' 

Alfred then felt a hand on his fat cheek but and blushed .' N-not here ..' He whispered as he took his hand .' Let's go home fast ..' Alfred walked fast but Romano holds him back .' Or slow more the fun right .' He smiled as Alfred laughed a bit .

The two lovers went home .


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of fruk and FTM!Drag!Arthur because why not !

' So mon ami how are you doing these days ? ' Francis asked as he twirled his wine in his wine glass .

' Pretty good ! ' Alfred answered back .

He, Romano, Francis and Arthur are at a restaurant, Francis wanted to go to a french . But Romano rather eats good pasta, Arthur got a headache out of it and Alfred had the solution .

They were at Antonio's .

' You look so healthy ! ' Francis squeeled as he pinched Alfred's chubby cheek .' Pinch your own lover's cheek ! ' Romano hit Francis hand away, Francis pouted as Alfred smiled .

Alfred looked at Arthur who looked very tired .' Yo Artie what's up bro .'

' Wha ...' He shock awake .' The sky of course ... After the cei ..' He went silent again as Francis sighs .' Sorry he has 3 nights almost no sleep because of the drag show .'

' He still does that ? ' Romano asked .' Yes my petit lapin is so popular, I have to fight hard to keep those perverts away .'

' By being the biggest pervert .'

' You know me ~ ' As Francis winked like it's a good thing, he wakes Arthur up .' Food is here .' Arthur nodded as he opened his eyes, warm food in front of him .

' Am so hungry ...' He said with a sleepy voice .

' Me too dude ! ' Alfred laughed .

All ate their food .

Francis decided on a salad with bacon, Arthur on a croque monsieur, Romano has spagehetti just the way he likes because he and Antonio are cousins .

And Alfred has pizza, pasta with calamari, bacon and eggs and huge cola glass .

' Still a champ aren't you .' Arthur said with a smile .' The food is too good here, I can never choice ! ' Alfred said as he stuffed some calamaris in his mouth .

Some workers heard it and that made their night Romano knows it because Antonio is also fond of Alfred .

As their food was almost gone and Alfred was in the half Arthur says he has a surprise .

' Don't tell me you move back in with me .' Alfred whines making Arthur fume .' You will not mind ! You love my scones ! '

' Yes but I also love sexy times with my italian ! ' Shouted much back making Francis hohoho and Romano with a red face .' Just tell the surprise ! ' Making Alfred stop with a single look .

' Well ... You know I .. Never had the full operation of my ... Gender right ? '

Both nodded . ' Well ... Maybe you can say it .'

' Me ? ! Non non you wanted to do it ! '

' What ? You gonna finally have it removed, that's great right ? ' Alfred said with confusion .

' No it's not that .'

' Oh god ...' Romano came with a realization so Arthur quickly said as he wanted still to surprise Alfred .' I am gonna be a drag daddy ! ' 

Francis almost looked in horror .' Why say it like that ! '

' It just came out like that ! '

' Your pregnant ! ' Alfred screamed as he looked at the waiters .' More food ! This man is pregnant he eats for two ! ' 

' Wait no ...' But too late as Antonio quickly brought soup and more grilled cheese sandwiches .' Here amigo you need this ! It's on the house ! ' He gave a thums up .

Arthur just nodded .' Well a baby .. Damn .. Do you know how long .. ? ' Romano and Alfred just had a dreamy look on their faces .' Well I am 3 months now so ....'

' A July baby ..' Alfred smiled .' Who knows I have a buddy on my big day ! ' 

' Who knows ... The thing is we .. Wanting to ask you and Romano to be the godparents .'

The night was still young as Romano and Alfred left as future godparents to their home .


	7. Chapter 7

I noticed a little mistake on one of the chapters, so if you notice the mistake too please ignore I am gonna remove it thank you for understanding ! 

\- Otakuworld83


End file.
